Please don't tell my secret
by cutiepookie101
Summary: He loved her. She loved him..until she forgot. He moved on. Then he came back. She wanted him back. He had someone new. She told him a secret. Please don't tell my secret Evan. She said to him.
1. Trailor

**Okay so you know the drill. **

**Bold is overhead**

_Italics are actions_

And regular is talking

* * *

**If you are best friends with someone...**

_Shows a guy and a girl_

**You tell each other everything**

_Shows the girl whispering in the guy's ear_

**Except...**

_Shows the guy look the other way after the girl whispered in his ear_

**That you're in love**

_Shows the guy looking at the girl with another guy_

**You don't know it yet...**

_Shows the guy and girl laughing while having a water fight_

**But when you find out...**

_"Hey, i have to tell you something." the guy says to the girl_

_"What is it?" the girl asks_

**How can you tell her?**

_"Look i don't know how to say this but..." the guy starts saying but another guy walks up and kisses the girl_

_"What were you saying?" the girl askes._

_"Nothing." the guy says looking sad_

**But when she finally realizes she loves you back...**

_"WAIT! I LOVE YOU." the girl says running after the guy in the rain_

**That all changes...**

_"Who are you?" the girl asks in a hospital bed_

**When she looses her memory**

_"Please tell me you remember me.." the guy says to the girl_

_"Uhhh."_

**You try everything to get her to remember...**

_"Come on! I showed you pictures. Notes. You still don't remember?" the guy says_

**But she won't**

_"I'm sorry. I don't know you!"_

**So you forget about her and move on...**

_Shows the guy getting on a plane and putting headphones in his ears._

**But then you meet up 7 years later...**

_Shows the guy bumping into someone_

_"Is that you.?"_

**And she remembers everything...**

_Flashes to the girl_

**She has your kid...**

_Flashes to a girl about 5 years old_

**But you have someone else...**

_Shows the guy and another girl kissing_

**And she wants you back**

_"Come back to me..."_

**Will you ever realize that she is your true love?**

_Flashes to the guy rubbing his hands over his face on the verge of tears_

**STARRING:**

**Ashley Tisdale as Emma Stokes**

_Flashes to Emma running after a car_

**Zac Efron as Evan Robinerrs**

_"I love you Emma..."_

**Miley Cyrus as Cailee Cloree (pretend she is just as old as Ash and Zac)**

_"Well get over it Emma. Evan doesn't love you anymore. He loves ME!"_

**Michelle Tanner as Emily Robinerrs/Stokes**

_"Mommy, i want to meet my daddy!" _

** IN**

**PLEASE DON'T TELL MY SECRET**

**Coming to you in 2008**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Emma

**Hey everyone!! Ready for a new story?? I know i am! So i hope you enjoy it **

**I'll try to make it good!!**

**I know i said that it would be out in 2008 but i was bored!**

**DiSCLAiMER: i OWN NOTHiNG:)) (EXCEPT MY iMAGiNATiON!)**

* * *

Emma Stokes walked down the school hallway strutting her stuff like she does everyday. Every now and then she would mutter a 'move' or 'get out of my way' but not that much. She arrived at her locker and slowly did the combination. She opened it and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't a 'i'm so hot, look at me' stare but it was a 'do i really want to be here?' stare. No one noticed except Emma's best friend, Evan Robinerrs.

"Hey Ems." Evan said walking up to Emma.

"Hey Evan..have you seen Tyler?" **(Tyler is Lucas Grabeel and Emma's brother. Sorry i didn't mention them in the starring thingy. Also Vanessa Hudgens is Emma's best friend and her name is Kyleigh Shay. And Emily Osment is Tara Pierre. She is the nerd everybody picks on. And one more. Cody Linley is Cole Stouts.)**

"Uh no. But want to hang out tonight?" Evan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Uh sure. But as long as Kyleigh joins us." Emma said looking at Evan. He was giving her that look that said 'why does she have to come?' "Hey look, i promised her that i would hang with her tonight. And i can't just blow her off. Remember she is my best friend too."

"I know, i know i mean she isn't that bad...she just likes me too much. She is always draping on me like...drapes." **(Sorry stole that from Hannah Montana. I don't own that line!)**

"Well i think she is getting over you... i think she likes..." Emma stood on her tippy-toes to reach Evan's ear. She whispered "Tyler."

"NO WAY!" Evan said. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Uh...sorry...continue to what you were doing."

"Hey Guys. What are you two talking about?" Kyleigh said coming up. Then the bell rang.

"Gotta go." Evan said and then they all went their separate ways.

**AT LUNCH**

"Hey guys." Emma said coming to sit at the "popular table".

"Hey Ems. Me and Evan were just talking about what to do tonight." Kyleigh said smiling.

"Really?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Is that so surprising?" Evan asked.

"Well yeah. I mean ya'll normally can't hold a conversation for more than like 2 seconds." Emma said biting into her sandwich.

"Well now that i am so over Evan i think that we can be friends." Kyleigh said.

"So who's this new crush of yours?" Emma asked looking Kyleigh straight in the eye.

"Uh. Are you sure you won't freak?" Kyleigh asked.

"Promise." Emma said raising her left hand.

"Okay.." Kyleigh said in a low voice. "I like Tyler."

"I KNEW IT!" Emma said looking at Evan. Then they heard everybody laugh and Emma turned her head to see Tara Pierre laying on the ground with food all over her. Kyleigh started laughing and Evan just sat there feeling sorry for Tara. But Emma got up and made her way over to Tara.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked kneeling down beside Tara.

"No." Tara said.

"Here let me help." Emma held out her hand and helped Tara up. "Lets got to the ladies room and clean you up."

"Okay." Tara said and followed Emma to the ladies room. When they got there Tara said, "Thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has done for me."

"Oh no problem." Emma said smiling at Tara. Then the warning bell rang. "I better get going. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Tara said as Emma walked out the door.

"Hey Em. That was awesome what you did for Tara." Evan said running up to Emma.

"Thanks. See you after school." Emma said.

"Yeah see ya." Evan said going towards the gym.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey guys ready to go back to my place?" Emma said walking out of the building.

"YEAH!" Evan and Kyleigh said in unison.

"So you guys want to go see a movie?" Emma asked stepping into the drivers seat.

"Yeah sure." Evan said sitting in the passenger's seat.

**AFTER THE MOViE**

"Hey can you drop me off first? My mom wants me home by 7" Kyleigh asked.

"Yeah." Emma said. When they got to Kyleigh's house she got out and said her goodbye's and walked into her house. Emma made her way to Evan's house. When they got there she stepped out and went with Evan to the front door.

"Tonight was fun." Emma said.

"Yeah it was. But promise me something." Evan said looking at Emma.

"What?" Emma said looking up at Evan.

"Next time, it will be just you and me." Evan said, a sly grin on his face.

"Sure." Emma said.

"Bye Em." Evan said and then he hugged her.

"Bye Evan." Emma said walking down the steps to her car.

**THE NEXT DAY (iT WAS SATURDAY)**

Emma woke up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a very disturbing sight.

"AHHH OMIGOD!" Emma said turning around. "I just wanted to know where mom and dad were and i come in here seeing my brother making out with my best friend.

"You can turn back around Emma." Tyler said chuckling.

"So i guess you got together?" Emma asked.

"Yeah and mom and dad are on a business trip." Tyler said.

"Now all we have to do is get you and Evan together." Kyleigh said.

"WHAT? Evan is my best friend not my boyfriend." Emma said after a nervous laugh.

"Not from what i heard..." Tyler said looking to the side. Emma walked up to Tyler and grabbed his shirt.

"Tell me what you know or else i will have to..." Emma threatened.

"Look... all i know is that he has a little thing for you okay?" Tyler said.

"What?!? I can't let this happen! I have to go guys! Kay i'll see ya'll later okay?" Emma said backing away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kyleigh said sighing.


	3. Chapter 2: I love you, but you don't see

**ANOTHER CHAPPY! Okay weird word but anywhoo**

**DiSCLAiMER::::i OWN NOTHiNG**

* * *

Evan looked all around to see if her could find his best friend. He was walking down the hall occasionally asking someone 'have you seen Emma?' but everyone said no. Today was the day that Evan was going to tell Emma that he liked her. He finally spotted her and walked up. 

"Hey Ems." Evan said.

"Hey." Emma said continuing to look in her locker.

"Look...i have to tell you something." Evan said. She finally looked at him.

"What?"

"Look... i don't know how to say this but..." Evan started but getting cut off.

"Hey Babe." Some guy said coming up to Emma. Then he kissed her.

"Hey Cole. Evan this is Cole. Cole this is Evan." Emma said looking back and forth studying their facial expressions to see if they liked one another.

"Oh yeah. I know you. You are the captain of the basketball team right?" Cole asked shaking his head as he put his arm around Emma.

"Yeah..."

"What were you saying earlier?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Evan said then walked off. Then he started to remember about a week ago

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Evan." Emma said as she opened the door for him to come in. "Ready to get washing?"_

_"Washing what?" Evan asked a confused look on his face._

_"My dog silly." Emma said putting on cleaning gloves. She tossed Evan a pair and he put them on. During washing the dog Evan said, _

_"Hey Ems." _

_"Yeah?" she said looking at him. Then he flicked some water on her. "HEY!" she said and flicked some back._

_"Oh now it's on." They ended up having a water fight laughing the whole time._

**END FLASHBACK**

Evan walked home after school with a frown on his face. He was almost home when he heard someone shout his name. He turned around to see Emma trying to run in the heels that she was wearing. He waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Evan." Emma said.

"Hey." Evan said looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Emma said looking at him with concern.

"Nothing just that its raining now!" Evan said as it started to pour down. HE started to walk faster to get to his house and away from Emma.

"What is wrong with you Evan?" Emma said stopping. "Just look at me and tell me what is wrong!" Then Evan turned around and walked to her.

"What's wrong with me? You want to know what is wrong with me Emma?" Evan said getting very close to her face.

"Yeah i do."

"Are you trying to break my heart?" Evan asked shouting.

"What?" Emma asked softly even though she knew what he was talking about. She used some poor innocent guy to hook up with so Evan wouldn't tell her that she loves him.

"You couldn't take the hints Emma? The winks. The smiles during the middle of class. The notes i pass with the hearts on them. YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!?" Evan asked yelling and by that time they were both soaking wet.

"GET WHAT EVAN?" Emma asked.

"THAT I LOVE YOU..." Evan said. Emma looked confused. She just thought he had a little thing for her. Not that he was in love with her. Evan started walking away and Emma just stood there having flashbacks of everything that happened between her and Evan.

"EVAN WAIT!" Emma said kicking of her heels and running after Evan. He kept walking. He crossed the street and still kept walking.

"EVAN WAIT I LOVE YOU TOO!" Emma yelled as she crossed the street but unfortunately didn't see the car coming straight at her. Then in the blink of an eye she was out.

"EMMA!" Evan said running back to her. "Come on you're strong. HELP. SOMEBODY HELP."

Evan pulled out his phone and call 911.

"Please let you be O.K."

Emma woke up to be in a hospital room.

"Emma you're up!" Evan said getting up and walking towards her.

"Uhh who are you?" Emma asked looking at him.

"What i'm Evan you're best friend! DOCTORS!"

"Oh Emma you're up. I'm doctor Chelsea. Um Evan, Emma has had some injury toward her memory. Al she remembers is her parents."

"Emma please tell me you remember me." Evan said looking at her.

"Uhhh." Emma said looking to the sides.

"Great Just great!" Evan said sarcastically.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Cailee

**Another Chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me you are kidding." Kyleigh said to Evan. She studied his face to see if he was joking. 

"No i'm not!" Evan said and then sat down. He rubbed his hands over his face on the verge of tears. Evan told Kyleigh to meet him at the park. And that it was something important. She didn't think that he would tell her something like this. That her best friend doesn't remember anything.

"Maybe if you show her...her pictures, or like notes..or something." Kyleigh said shaking her head.

"Yeah...yeah maybe." Evan said running out of the park. "Catch you later." He said running off to his house and getting all the pictures and notes he could find. He got pictures of him and Emma, him, Emma and Kyleigh and Emma and Kyleigh. When he got to the hospital he went up to the front desk.

"Emma Stokes." Evan said to the receptionist.

"Room 147." She said back.

"Thanks." Evan said and headed to room 147. He knocked lightly on the door. He heard a faint 'come in' so he entered the room with a box in his hands.

"What's that?" Emma asked staring at the box in Evan's hands.

"Pictures. And notes." Evan said.

"Why do you have them. Am i supposed to look at them?" Emma asked still staring at the box.

"Yes you are supposed to look at them." Evan said keeping his gaze at Emma.

"Why?"

"Because...they are of me and you. And Kyleigh."

"Who is Kyleigh?" Emma asked, confusion on her face.

"Your other best friend." Evan said walking over to Emma puting the box in front of her. Emma slowly got teh pictures out and looked at them. She looked really happy in the pictures. Then she read all the notes and Evan just sat there watching her with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anything." Emma said. "Now can you please leave?"

"WHAT? I showed you pictures, notes and you still don't remember. C'mon Emma, remember. Please." Evan said looking at Emma.

"Please just leave." Emma said looking down.

"Okay. Fine. I will leave. And i will also give up trying to get through to you. I hope you have a nice life Ems." Evan said and walked straight out the door.

"Ems... Why does that sound..." Then Emma blacked out for a second. She remembered everything. The figh her and Evan had, him telling her he loved her, and...and she loved him too.

Emma got out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"EVAN!" Emma said running. But it was too late. He was gone...

"Ms. Stokes. Um we have some news for you." Dr. Chelsea said coming up to Emma.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"You're pregnant."

"WHAT? How i mean i didn't ever...oh." Emma said remembering the time right before she got hit by the car. She left out that part of the story...

**FLASHBACK**

_Emma ran up and kissed Evan. One thing led to another and another and another. After everything was over she went back to get her heels. When she was crossing the street, you know what happened._

**END FLASHBACK**

**WiTH EVAN.**

"Flight 89 for California from New Mexico takes off in 5 minutes." Evan made his way to the airplane. He got on and sat down in seat 132.

"Um Sir?" Evan looked at a girl about the same age as him looking down at him. "I think you are in my seat."

"Oh.." Evan looked at his ticket. _Seat 133. _"Oh sorry." Evan said and moved over.

"It's alright. I'm Cailee, Cailee Cloree." Cailee said looking to the side at him.

"I'm Evan, Evan Robinerrs." He said and then put in his headphones. Evan and Cailee talked a lot on the way to California. But little did Evan know that meeting this girl by accident would make something very new...

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm back, but i don't love u

**Hey guys! Well here is another chapter!**

**DiSCALiMER::::i OWN NOTHiNG!**

* * *

**WiTH EVAN :)))**

Evan stepped of the plane and got his luggage. Then he met up with Cailee outside of the airport.

"So, will you call me sometime?" Cailee asked, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Evan said. Soon enough they went out on a couple of dates and became really fond of each other. One thing led to another and the were officially a couple.

**7 YEARS LATER :)))**

Evan and Cailee stepped of the plane and looked at each other and smiled. Evan was home. In Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Ah, it's good to be home." Evan said putting his luggage in the cab. When they got to their apartment they unloaded everything and got settled in.

"So, wanna check the city out? I'm sure it has changed since you left." Cailee said pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I do. And i also wanna see some people so you don't have to come with me." Evan said grabbing his jacket.

"Alright. I will just get everything unpacked." Cailee said sipping of her coffee.

"Okay Bye Babe." Evan said and kissed Cailee and walked out the door. He went everywhere he could think of and then his parent's house. They talked and catched up and then Evan headed out the door. He remember one place he hasn't been. And it was his favorite place.

The park.

He headed there and went and sat on one of the swings. He sat there taking everything in again.

"Emily. Come back! You know Mommy can't run in these heels!"

Evan laughed at that. Then he say a little girl about 5 years old running over the hill. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Evan ran and stopped her from going anywhere to help the lady who was the mother. He say a woman about 23 coming over the hill trying to run in the 3 inch heels she was wearing.

"Thank you mister." The woman said.

"No problem." He said and then they both looked up.

"Emma, is...is that you?" Evan asked staring at her really intense.

"Evan?" Emma asked.

"Yeah..." Evan said and started to walk away.

"Evan, wait." Emma started and grabbed Emily's hand. "I didn't mean to... well i mean, i remember everything. And...and I need you so will you come back to me?" Emma said. staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Look Emma, as much as i want to i'm not and i can't." Evan said shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"What? Why?" Emma asked confused as Emily tugged at her hand wanting to go play.

"Mommy. Come on." Emily said.

"Hold on Sweetie." Emma said looking down at Emily and then back up at Evan.

"Because... because i just can't." Evan said. "Bye Emma." Evan said and started walking away.

"Evan wait." Emma called to him but he just kept walking. Emma pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hey mom. Can i take Emily to you. I have some things i need to do." Emma said.

"Yeah sure honey." Mrs. Stokes said to her daughter. Emma said her goodbyes and headed to her moms house. When she got there she thanked her mom, said bye to Emily and walked to her car. After long of searching she found where Evan lived. She made her way over there.

Emma knocked on the door and a girl about 22 answered the door.

"Oh sorry. I must have the wrong house." Emma said turning away.

"Uh who are you looking for? I might could help you." The woman said.

"Uh Evan Robinerrs." Emma said.

"Uh yeah you have the right house. EVAN!" THe woman said. "Come on in."

Emma stepped in the house and walked to the linving room wondering who this person was. Evan walked down the stairs and stopped when he saw Emma sitting on the couch.

"Uh Emma what are you..." Evan started.

"Look Evan. We really need to talk about the past. So will you please just, can we go on a walk?" Emma said raising her eyebrows.

"Uh yeah sure." Evan said looking at the woman. They walked out the house and started walking.

"Look Evan. I know what happened in the past was very, stressful but i really want to forget and move on." Emma said grabbing his hand. Evan pulled his hand away.

"Look, Emma. I can't just come back and you think everything is okay. I mean i have a girlfriend that i love and i can't just go back to you just because you remember." Evan said stopping.

"Wh-what?" Emma said. "You have a girlfriend. That girl was your girlfriend?" Emma said looking the other way.

"Yeah. Sorry Emma." Evan said and then ran. I went the other direction and went to the place i love.I stepped in the music store letting the cold air rush to me. I sat down at one of the pianos and started playing. She sang along to the music.

_What happened to you?  
Why didn't you tell me?  
I could've helped you that much  
but you kept some secrets and stuff  
you didn't tell me what was really goin' on_

_Now it's too late  
I can't do anything for you  
I guess it was just fate  
and I don't have anyone to help me through  
You know I don't like secrets  
But you still kept them  
It would have been easier  
It's just so hard to get over you_

_What happened to me?  
I got in this big ol' mess  
Why couldn't I tell you  
I might have fell in love with you  
But you didn't tell me what was really going on_

_Now it's too late  
I can't do anything for you  
I guess it was just fate  
and I don't have anyone to help me through  
You know I don't like secrets  
But you still kept them  
It would have been easier  
It's just so hard to get over you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh yeah I wish someone  
Understood the pain  
that im going through  
I wish someone  
Understood the trust  
that I have in you_

_Now it's too late  
I can't do anything for you  
I guess it was just fate  
and I don't have anyone to help me through  
You know I don't like secrets  
But you still kept them  
It would have been easier  
It's just so hard  
Now it's too late (too late)  
I can't do anything for you (im not gonna do anything for you)  
I guess it was just fate(why did it have to be me?)  
And I don't have anyone to help me through (no one understands)  
You know I don't like secrets  
But you still kept them It would have been easier  
It's just so hard (it so hard)  
to get over you (I wish I could get over you)  
It's just so hard oh um um  
To get over you_

"It really is hard to get over you, Evan." Emma said.

"It's hard to get over you too Emma. But i did it. And i'm happy." Emma turned around adn saw Evan leaning on the door.

"Are you really happy?" Emma asked.

"Yes. And besides it seems like you are too. I mean you have a kid." Evan said sitting beside Emma. She looked at him.

"Her name is Emily. She is 5. I had her when i was 18. I got pregnant when i was 17." Emma said.

"Oh that means that she is... and i'm... and WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	6. Chapter 5: Evan meet Emily

**Another! Hope you like.**

* * *

"Yeah, Evan." Emma said.

"OH MY GOD! Look we can not tell Cailee. Okay we need to, to keep this to ourselves. Nobody can know. Okay." Evan said pacing back and forth.

"Okay Evan calm down." Emma said laughing.

"Okay, Okay. Look Ems, i just want you to know. That i don't want you out of my life. Okay? Please can we just be friends?" Evan asked sitting down again.

"Yeah. Okay." Emma said and hugged Evan.

"Well, i better get going. I have to pick up Emily from my moms." Emma said standing up and brishing off her clothes.

_She still does that_Evan thought.

"Bye." Evan said.

"Bye." Emma said shutting the door.

"She's a real catch huh?" Some guy said walking out the back of the store. Evan jumped a little. "Oh sorry man. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh no you didn't. I'm Evan." Evan said.

"Travis." Travis said. "Emma comes here a lot. She sits at that one piano and plays every time she is sad, or confused or anything. One time. I got her to go to a recording studio and record a song."

"Really?" Evan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I have the tape if you want to listen. It was about 6 years ago. When she was 17. She said she just broke up with someone. Never told me who though." Travis said getting the tape and putting it in the player.

_'Me'_ Evan thought. Then he heard music start playing and he listened carefully.

_Every fairy tale  
Starts with once upon a time  
And every fairy tale  
There is no crime  
So just those words prove  
Fairy tales aren't real  
And in this crazy world  
I don't know what to feel  
Cause this girl isn't who I want to be  
And happily ever after I don't believe cause_

_I was walking down the street  
Deciding that my life was incomplete  
Because now I know my heart will be broken  
And some words should be left unspoken  
Cause I…. Know now to try  
To protect this broken heart of mine_

_Every happy ending  
Starts with one, big situation  
And every happy ending  
Always have their temptations  
So just those words prove  
Happy endings aren't real  
And I'm letting go, So take the wheel  
Cause this girl isn't who I want to be  
And happily ever after I don't believe cause_

_I was walking down the street  
Deciding that my life was incomplete  
Cause now I know my heart will be broken  
And some words should be left unspoken  
Cause I…. Know now to try  
To protect this broken heart of mine  
_

_My heart was broken  
And it won't be okay  
And it doesn't take a genious to figure out  
I'm not gonna stay_

_I was walking down the street  
Deciding that my life was incomplete  
Cause now I know my heart will be broken  
And some words should be left unspoken  
Cause I…. Know now to try  
To protect... this broken heart of mine_

"Whoa. She is really good." Evan said.

"Yeah. She comes here so often that she is like my sister now." Travis said taking the tape out. He tossed it to Evan. "Here have it."

"Really?" Evan asked looking at the tape.

"Yeah. She would want you to have it." Travis said.

"Thanks man." Evan said and ran out the store all the way home.

* * *

**WiTH EMMA**

"Hey Mom." Emma said walking in the house.

"MOMMY!" Emily said running up to her mom.

"Hey Baby!" Emma said picking Emily up. "Did you have fun with Maw-Maw?"

"Yeah. We read books." Emily said. "We talked to."

"About what?" Emma asked.

"My daddy." Emily said. Emma's eyes went big.

"MOM!" Emma said putting Emily down. "Stay right here Emily." Emma headed to the kitchen where her mom was at.

"How could you mom. I thought we agreed never to talk about Evan to Emily." Emma said yelling at her mother.

"Well she deserves to know who her father is. And besides she asked me." Mrs. Stokes said.

"Well that doesn't matter. I told you that i didn't want Emily to know about Evan. And besides i saw him today..." Emma said getting cut off.

"Oh really? Does he want to get together with you again?"

"NO MOM. BECAUSE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Emma said.

"What?"

"Yeah. He loves her and i can't have him. So promise, no swear to me that you will never speak of Evan to Emily ever again."

"Is Evan my daddy?" Emily asked walking in the kitchen.

"Uh. Yes Hunny but he... he is somewhere else." Emma said picking Emily up. "Bye Mom." Emma said and headed for the door. Emma put Emily in the car and started driving.

"Mommy." Emily said.

"Yes Hunny?" Emma asked.

"Mommy, I want to meet my daddy!" Emily said.

"I'm sorry hunny but you can't." Emma said.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Just because. Emily i really don't want to talk about your daddy so please stop bringing it up." Emma said and Emily nodded. When they got to the house they saw a man sitting on the front porch and walked up.

"EVAN!" Emma yelled.

"Evan. Is this my daddy?" Emily asked. Emma unlocked the door and opened it so everyone could get in.

"Evan what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to know if you and Emily wanted to go out with Me and Cailee tonight?" Evan asked.

"Uh Sure." Emma said. "Okay. Emily go get dressed."

"I'M HERE!"

* * *

**Who was it? Well i hope you liked it!!!**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the songs. I wrote all them.**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


	7. Chapter 6: Too much love in the air!

**LAST TiME ON...PLEASE DON'T TELL MY SECRET**

"I'M HERE!"

* * *

"Uh... who are you and why are you here?" Emma asked walking towards this girl. It was the gril she saw earlier at Evan's house. 

"Uh. Cailee, what are you doing here? I told you we were going to go and..." Evan started to say. _'So this was Cailee. She was pretty.'_ Emma thought. She had brown hair.

"I know. But i though that i would just come early." Cailee said walking in the kitchen where Emma was standing. "You must be Emma. I've heard things about you!" Cailee shoved her hand in front of Emma. Emma politly grabbed her hand.

"Yes. And you must be Cailee." Emma said. "Look i have to go help Emily get ready."

"Oh can i help. I need expierence. I'm hoping i will have a child soon." Cailee asked looking at Evan. He just half smiled.

"Uh. Sure. If you want to." Emma asked and headed up the stairs.

"Aw She is so cute!" Cailee said looking at Emily.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Okay now look here little miss." Cailee started and turned to Emma. "You and Evan might have had something in the past, but now it is over. Evan loves me and i love him. And one more thing. Get over it Emma. Evan doesn't love you anymore. He loves ME!" Cailee said and headed out the door.

"She's scary." Emily said.

"I agree mini me." Emma said to Emily. She called her mini me because Emily was just like her mother. She was a drama queen and very headstrong. When they got to the restraunt Cailee acted like she was a princess. Emma gave her disgusted looks the whole time.

After dinner Evan asked if he could come back to Emma's.

"Without Cailee?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. She has to go to the nail salon." Evan said.

"Uh sure. If you want to." Emma said and picked up Emily and headed out the door.

When they arrived to the Stokes house, Emily was asleep.

"Let me put her in bed and then we can talk," Emma whispered and headed up the stairs. When she got downstairs she started to make a pot of coffee.

"Look Evan. I know that you might...love Cailee but..." Emma started. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"But what?" Evan asked.

"She...talked to me earlier and said all this stuff to me and..." Emma said puring her a cup of coffee.

"What did she say?" Evan asked.

"She said that i need to get over you and stuff and that you don't love me anymore. And it was like really...disturbing."

"Look Emma. I know you might not like Cailee but i don't like you making up stuff about her." Evan said standing up.

"What? I'm not making anything up." Emma said putting her mug down.

"Look i know my girlfriend. And i know she would never say that to one of my best friends. So stop saying suff about her." Evan said.

"Evan! Are you going to believe her or your best friend that you have known forever?" Emma asked hitting her hand on the counter.

"I don't want to choose. Look i love Cailee. And the fact that you are trash talking her is really getting me mad." Evan said stepping a little.

"EVAN! I can't believe you."

"You...can't believe...me? I can't believe you Emma. I love Cailee. And i know you are my best friend. But i LOVE her. But now that you say stuff about her, you can be my ex-best friend." Evan said walking towards the door.

"EVAN!" Emma screamed but Evan kept walking. She walked out the door. "YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE HER OVER ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND." He kept walking.

"EVAN! Please." Emma whispered the last word.

* * *

The next day Emma heard a knock at the door. She opened it just to see Evan standing there. She left the door and he walked in.

"Where is Emily?" Evan asked.

"You come here to ask me where my child is?" Emma asked putting the knife down she was hold. She was cutting vegetables.

"No. And she is our child." Evan said.

"No she isn't. She is my child. And she is at her Maw-maws. Why did you come here Evan?" Emma asked picking up the knife.

"I wanted to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Emma walked over and she was standing in front of Evan.

"This." Then Evan pulled Emma to him and kissed her. Emma melted into the kiss.

"I love you Emma." Evan said after he pulled away.

"I love you too." Emma said and kissed him again.

"Yes." Emily said peeking around the corner with her Maw-maw. They high fived.

* * *

**BAD ENDING! sorry!**

**XOXO  
Kayleigh**


End file.
